If Only
by LadyKisuke
Summary: Clu has a heart.  My first fanfic.  Clu/OC


He sat watching her lean against the railing, as she stared off watching Rinzler, unaware that his attention was centered on her. CLU leaned forward waving at Jarvis to dismiss himself. She glanced back hearing Jarvis' footsteps on the glass.

"You could join me" She said in her sing song voice. CLU continued to stare, letting his eyes wander over her physique, giving slight props to their creator.

"It's always the same; I get tired of watching the sport when I could occupy my time elsewhere." He gave her a slight smirk.

This time she actually turned to look at him, her onyx hair giving off a red glow from her suit, a slight hint of confusion in her eyes.

"And what else would you do?" She turned and leaned back on the railing.

He stood, letting his coat fall behind him on the couch. Walking up to her he grabbed the railing on either side of her. "I'm sure we could think of something"

She stared into his eyes seemingly searching for something, after a moment she lunged forward crushing herself against him. He took a half step back, keeping himself from falling backwards. She slid an arm around his back, fumbling to find a release on his suit. He bit her lip, pulling away to catch his breath.

"If I woul-"She put her finger up to his lips silencing him. She pressed against him, pushing him back to the couch. "You don't have to say anything"

CLU pulled her down on the couch with him, letting her settle in on top of him. He ripped at her suit letting it crumble apart. She gasped as his mouth made a tingling trail down her neck, his hand gripping tightly to her milky breast. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach and leaned down to kiss him. She nibbled at his lips until he finally gave in and allowed her in. As she fought for dominance he slid his hand down her side and around the inside of her thigh. He felt her tense up in excitement, and smiled into their kiss.

He trailed his hand higher and higher up her thigh making her purr against him. He slipped one finger in, testing the waters. She groaned and arched into him, letting him continue his assault on her. She brought her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his shoulder. He slid his finger out and licked it, grinning.

"Please…" She breathed. It wasn't a question but a demand.

Clu pulled her up against him as he slid out from under her, bringing her down to lay on the couch. She stared up at him, complete adoration painted on her face. He kissed her forehead, then down her cheek. He nibbled down her neck and down to her breasts. He flicked his tongue across her nipple, relishing in her reaction. She was pressed against him, practically vibrating with energy, making the cutest little mewing sounds.

CLU knew he was driving her crazy. It had been far too long since they had the opportunity to play this game.

CLU grabbed her leg, pulling it up over his shoulder. He kissed down her thigh giving her the occasional nibble. Sliding her hand into his chestnut locks she pulled him down farther. "Now" She hissed out. He smirked and buried his face between her legs. She tasted marvelous, like nothing else he could experience. He slid his tongue back and forth, letting her hips buckle against him. He pulled away looking up at her. Her head was thrown back and she was gasping out unintelligible statements.

CLU slid back up her body. He slipped two fingers inside her again getting them nice and wet. She moaned closing her eyes and smiling. He pulled his fingers back and stroked his hard shaft.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He looked down at her raising a brow.

Her eyes flashed open. "Clu if you don-" He cut her off mid sentence and slid himself inside her. She let out a slight scream and tightened her legs around his waist. He leaned down and licked up her neck to her lips. She turned and pressed her lips to his. His hands wandered his body as he thrust in and out of her, quickening the pace. Her screams grew louder and more desperate and he knew she was close. He pulled her body up to his and gave his final thrust as she screamed out his name, and grew tense.

He let himself finish as she started to go limp in his arms. Her lips found his and lingered there, giving the occasional nibble. He let her fall gently back onto the couch, her eyes fluttering closed as she fought to stay awake. He smiled down at her and kissed her one last time as he stood.

"You make me happy Clu" She mumbled out in her sleepy state. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He would never tell her that in turn she made him feel complete. She made him feel perfect.

He picked up his suit and let it reload onto him. Looking back once more at her he smiled, then returned his uncaring disposition and walked out of the room, telling Jarvis not to let anyone bother her until she awoke.


End file.
